


Time Key

by MrsFelton1988



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFelton1988/pseuds/MrsFelton1988
Summary: During the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione is inadvertently sent back in time to before it all began. Can she give Harry and Neville what they never had growing up? Can she save the people that she loves while also finding her own love in the process? Can she stop the Second Wizarding War from ever happening?





	1. 1996

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling. The story is mine. I hope you enjoy.

18th June, 1996

Department of Mysteries

"Run! Run! Run!" She thought frantically as she ran from the Death Eaters. Her mind, normally compartmentalized and organized, was a frantic mess. Her lungs were burning for a breath she felt she couldn't catch, and a stitch was starting to form in her side. "Maybe Hogwarts should start an athletic program", she found herself thinking as her legs began to burn from the amount of running she hadn't done since she was a small child.

"Hermione!" she hears coming from somewhere on her left.

"Harry!" she yells, trying to find where he could be in all this mess. There is a door ahead of her and she finally sees Harry and a second boy run through it. Without hesitation, she makes the decision to follow them, in the hopes that they can get away from the Death Eaters who seem to have fallen a bit behind her as she ran. As she sprints through the door, Neville slams it shut and locks it.

"This won't hold them for long. We need to move, and we need to do it quickly," the usually meek boys says. Doubled over, hands on her knees, she nods while trying to catch her breath.

"Neville is right, Harry. We need to find Sirius, if he is really here. Although I am starting to doubt that," she pants, as her lungs slowly begin to resume their normal function.

"Let's go through this door. I don't know where it leads but maybe we can figure something out quickly until help arrives," Harry says as he points to a door almost directly across from the one that they just came through. Sounds of battle and loud banging could be heard from the other side of the door they came through as the Death Eaters that were chasing Hermione began in earnest to try to get through it. The three jog to the door, and as they start opening it, they hear a loud crash from behind them.

"I found Potter! He's-" the Death Eater gets out before Hermione silences him. The murderous look on his face says all they need to know, they need to leave and quickly. Without looking where they are walking into, the three quickly shuffle into the next room and slam the door shut. Neville casts another locking spell at the door.

Hermione begins taking in the details of where they are while Neville and Harry start discussing what they should do next. "Harry, I don't think Sirius here," Hermione states as she turns and examines what room they have entered. The room is big and littered with rows of desks covered with different gadgets over the desk tops. Behind those are about 10 or 12 rows of bookshelves but there aren't books that line most of the bookshelves near the middle of the room. She takes a slow couple of steps forward towards the closest desk and see what looks like dismantled time turners. "This must be the Time Room and is not a safe place to be in unless we want to risk going back in time."

As Harry opens his mouth to respond, another loud crash is heard. The door has been blown apart into splinters of wood that land on the ground between them. The Death Eater that Hermione silenced still has a murderous look on his face. "You can't escape from us now, Potter. Come quietly and we won't hurt your precious friends," says a second Death Eater. Hermione recognizes the first Death Eater's face whom she silenced. This is Antonin Dolohov, one of the Death Eaters that was tried for the murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. He had been convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban because of those crimes among countless others, but had been apart of the mass breakout from the prison earlier this year. She knows this is not a man to be messed with.

Before either Death Eater can blink, Harry, Neville and Hermione start running between desks and dashing behind bookshelves for cover from the curses that are being flung at them.

"We have you trapped. Running is futile," Dolohov yells, as he focuses his attention on Hermione while the other Death Eater starts after Harry and Neville. Reacting on instinct, and trusting in what she's learned from Dumbledore's Army, Hermione sends spells over her shoulder while running from Dolohov. Amidst her attempts to stop Dolohov, something wraps around her arm. Sparing it a brief glance she sees a time turner with bright green sand has caught on her arm and is riding up towards her shoulder.

As she attempts to duck behind the end of a bookshelf, she feels a searing pain shoot down her back as she is hit by a spell. Failing to grasp at something to break her fall, Hermione hits the ground with a crunch, the sound of breaking glass, before a blinding white light erupts from underneath her. With no time to ponder what just happened, she is startled by the feeling of a sensation that can only be described as a hook pulling at her from her navel. Dolohov approaches where Hermione fell seconds later expecting to find the witch defeated, but he finds nothing except broken shards of glass.


	2. 1970

June 19th

Hogwarts, Hospital Wing

Hermione slowly starts to wake up, still laying face first. She doesn't feel the hardness of the floor but the softness of a bed and the distinct smell of many potions. Where am I? This isn't the Department of Mysteries? Am I back at Hogwarts? Harry? Neville? Hermione is slowly taking stock of her body, mentally trying to figure out where she is without alerting anyone that she is awake.

"I think it is safe to assume Minerva, that until she is awake up, we willhave no answers to our questions." I know that voice. Headmaster! Ok, it seems I am back in Hogwarts which means I am probably in the hospital wing. Hermione can feel a tightness across her back, figuring she must have bandages wrapped around her from the curse that Dolohov hit her with.

"But Headmaster, we don't know who this child is. She wears the colors of my house but I do not know her." Minerva states from somewhere a few feet away from her bed on the left. Professor McGonagall doesn't know me? How? Hermione starts wondering what must have happened when she fell for her favorite professor to not recognize her.

"P-Professor? Headmaster?" Hermione states slowly as she opens her eyes and shifts her head to lay on her right cheek so she can see the other occupants of the room. The brightness of the room stings her eyes and she instinctively closes them again to keep a headache from forming. "What happened?"

As Hermione slowly opens her eyes again so they can adjust to the brightness of the room, she is met with an odd sight. Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore are standing in front of her, but they somehow look younger. There aren't as many fine lines around Professor McGonagall's' eyes and mouth, and her face looks almost softer and younger than yesterday in class. Headmaster Dumbledore's' beard and hair are more of a darker grey instead of nearly white the last time she saw him. Why do they look as if the have de-aged?

"What day is it?" Hermione asks as calmly as she can. Her mind is going a mile a minute thinking through the possibilities of what could have happened. Every thought she has seems to come back to one conclusion. I must be in the past! As that thought hits, her mind starts to go through different scenarios of how she could have gone back in time. Her earlier experiences with her time turner in third year had only allowed her to go back in time for a few hours. But judging by the youthfulness of her Professor and Headmaster, she comes to the conclusion that she must have gone back years. At least 25 years but that's not possible?! Her fears were confirmed a few moments later by the response of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"The date is Thursday, June 19th, 1970." Headmaster Dumbledore informs Hermione as her mind reels with this information. 26 years!? As Hermione is trying to grasp what could have happened, she is drawn by the question asked to her by her Headmaster.

"What is your name, my dear?"

How much can I tell him? I'm already disturbing the time line by being here in the first place. "Hermione Granger, sir," she stated simply. "May I ask Headmaster, how did I get to the hospital wing?"

"Well, Miss Granger, when you were discovered in the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries, you were wearing Hogwarts school robes. I was informed of an injured student that was clearly in a place she was not meant to be. Upon bringing you to the hospital wing, and as Madam Pomfrey tended to you minor injuries, I informed Professor McGonagall that there was a Gryffindor student I could not remember the name of." Headmaster Dumbledore stated calmly with a small twinkle in his eyes and a small smile to his lips while Hermione took in all the information he was providing her.

"Unfortunately, I did not know who you were otherwise I would have informed the Headmaster myself,'' Professor McGonagall informed Hermione. "How is it you are a Gryffindor student but I have never had you in one of my classes?" she asked while exuding a no nonsense air about her that meant Hermione was expected to have a good explanation.

"Before I explain myself, may we please have this discussion in the Headmasters office? This will be a long explanation. I am sure that I have at least missed breakfast and it must be coming close to lunch by how much my stomach is protesting." Hermione stated, hoping that she was able to delay this conversation for at least a few more minutes while she collected and organized her mind of what to inform the room's occupants in front of her.

There were a few moments of silence shared between them while they considered Hermione's suggestion. "Alright. Minerva, will you be joining us?" Headmaster Dumbledore said calmly while keeping his eyes focused on Hermione. Hermione started to shift slightly under his gaze.

"I have classes to attend to. I will be by later to ask questions of my own if you haven't asked them yourself Headmaster." Professor McGonagall stated while glancing at the Headmaster and giving him a slight nod of her head as she turned to leave the Hospital wing for her class.

Hermione slowly turned and rotated her body so as not to move quickly that would cause any pain in her back. Madam Pomfrey appeared from her office just down the room with a change of clothes for her, and quietly closed the partition to allow them privacy from the Headmaster while she helped her charge put on clothes. Convinced that the bandages had not shifted from their position during the exchange of clothes, Madam Pomfrey opened the partition and assisted Hermione in standing to make sure she was not lightheaded or dizzy before leaving with the Headmaster to his office.

"When you are done Headmaster, I would like for her to spend at least one more night in my care before she can be released."

"Of course Poppy. I will return her to your care when I am done," Headmaster Dumbledore stated simply before escorting Hermione out of the Hospital Wing.


	3. Headmaster's Office

Chapter 3

June 19th, 1970

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts

"Please have a seat, my dear," the headmaster said politely. He motions to an armchair in front of his desk as he walks around it, calling for a house-elf to bring sandwiches and tea. I slowly seat myself in the chair while glancing around the office. The office looks nearly identical to the one and only time I saw it back in my timeline except for a few items that had evidently not made their presence yet on his desk.

A meek looking house-elf appears with tea and a plate full of sandwiches just as my stomach starts to protest more loudly than before. I smile graciously at the house-elf as I remove a few sandwiches and place them on a plate that the house-elf provided. Maybe I can keep the house-elves from hating me during this time line, I think as the house-elf disappears with a soft pop and I start eating the delectable little sandwiches. I see the headmaster indulge in a few sandwiches as well before he clears his throat and takes a sip from his tea cup.

"Now Miss Granger, where do you come from?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks with a slight twinkle in his eye. Does he know that I am not from this timeline? "I think I know the dressing standards that the school uniforms are currently in, but your uniform seems to be slightly different. Plus, as my Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house does not know who you are, I assume that you must be from another time. Am I correct in this assumption?" he states calmly as if it is no big surprise that I am not from 1970.

"Yes, you are correct Headmaster in assuming that I am not from 1970. It was June 18th, 1996 where I came from," I state in as clear of tone as I can while still trying to arrange everything in my head of how I traveled back 26 years. "I am still perplexed at how I traveled back 26 years into the past though."

"Were you sent back intentionally to change something perhaps?" he asks as a questioning look crosses his face. "What were you doing in 1996 before you come back here?"

I take a deep breath and a sip of tea before I start recounting the tale of the events leading up to the Department of Mysteries. Headmaster Dumbledore is mostly silent while I tell him things that have happened in my past (our future?) with only a few questions asked once I have finished my retelling.

"So, in your time, we are in the middle of a second wizarding war since the first one wasn't properly won by some unknown reason even though Voldemort was defeated?" the headmaster says as he has a perplexed look on his face while gazing at his phoenix, Fawkes. "And you say there is a prophecy that tells of how Voldemort will be defeated?"

"Yes, sir. I don't know when the prophecy is first told so I couldn't possibly say when we need to start looking for it. But so much could be changed while I am here. So many lives could be spared. Harry wouldn't have to grow up without his parents. I have over 11 years before the events in 1981. Maybe we can kill him for good the first time and keep everyone from dying," I plead while Headmaster Dumbledore looks at me with a small smile starting to curve his lips.

"Well, before anything can be decided, we need to figure out how and if we can send you back to your time. Until then, we need to figure out a way to integrate you into our time. Now, have you taken you OWL's back in 1996?" the Headmaster stated simply.

"We were in the middle of taking them when everything happened," I said with a slight flush to my cheeks. "Would I be able to complete them here before the term ends?"

"Unfortunately, your sudden appearance here would draw suspicion if you were to sit your OWL's with the other students. We can have it arranged for you to sit them once term has concluded and the students have left for the summer," Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Are you associated with any families in this timeline that you would prefer to be placed with?"

"I know many families from this timeline but explaining and maintaining a backstory to those that would be caring for me, I wouldn't want to do that," I said sheepishly while wondering how I would be able to survive in this time with no family support.

A light knock has sounded at the headmaster's office door, and with a gentle "Enter," muttered by Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall entered the office and took a seat next to me. "Minerva, glad you could join us. We were just discussing Miss Granger's OWL's once the term has concluded so she may be able to return for her 6th and 7th years," the headmaster states simmply to her while glancing at me then back to Professor McGonagall.

"Well that seems acceptable to me since one's education is very important. Now, Miss Granger, why is it that you wear Hogwarts uniforms, but I do not know you?" Professor McGonagall asks while turning her attention from the headmaster to myself.

"I will show you my memories in Pensieve while Miss Granger rests and we can revisit this in the morning. I am sure Miss Granger is tiring and should wish to rest," Headmaster Dumbledore says while dismissing me to return to the hospital wing. "I suggest using the floo so you do not run into any staff or students on your way back to the hospital wing."

I stand and realize I am quite tired from the days events even though I have on been sitting in a chair and talking. I bid them both a good evening and walk to the floo. The last thing before the green flames surround me is the stares of the headmaster and Professor McGonagall watching me as I disappear through the floo.

\------------------------------

"Minerva, we need to help that child. She has been through so much in her short life and I fear it will only become more hazardous in the years to come," Albus says to Minerva while standing from his desk and walking to the cupboard that holds his pensieve. He removes it with care and places it on his desk as he begins withdrawing the memories of the last few hours to show his deputy headmistress.

"Albus, what do you mean? She only looks to be 15 maybe 16 years old at the most. What could she have been through in such a short time?" Minerva presses as a worried look settles on her face.

"Come, Minerva. I will show you all that Miss Granger has told me. But she must be protected. I fear war will be upon us sooner than anticipated," Albus stated simply as Minerva stands from her seat and join him at the pensieve to view the memories now floating there. "I have a thought but I would like you input and help in protecting the child," Albus says before bending over to his place his face in the pensieve and Minerva joining him in the memories.


	4. Revelations

June 20th, 1970

Hospital Wing, Hogwarts

I slowly wake with a headache. My head is pounding like a 6 piece band is playing loudly next to me. I raise my hands to rub at my temples hoping to alleviate it. "Oh, you're awake , my dear. Do you have a headache?" I hear Madam Pomfrey ask. I open my eyes and met with a peculiar site. A younger Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, I do. May I have a headache potion please?" I say as I try to remember why she looks so much younger. Oh, that's right. I not in 1996 but 1970. I hear a mumbled, "Of course, dear," from Madam Pomfrey as my mind starts flashing back to what I told Headmaster Dumbledore only yesterday. "There is a prophecy that entails the downfall of the Dark Lord. That is what brings about the events in 1981 when he goes after James and Lily Potter."

As Madam Pomfrey returns with the headache potion, I smile and take the potion. With a sigh of relief as the effects of the potion start kicking in, I hear her say, "Now that you are awake, the Headmaster would like to speak with you in his office. He is allowing the use of the floo to arrive there as the students are not quite in their classes yet. Let me know when you are ready. I have a set of clean clothes for you to wear. I'll inform the Headmaster that you are awake," Madam Pomfrey says as she walks away. I quickly dress and notice that the bandages have been removed from my around my chest and back.

I stand and make my way to the floo where Madam Pomfrey is standing waiting for me. " The Headmaster is expecting you," she says before I reach into the container and pull out a handful of powder.

I step into the fireplace and before I leave I say, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She gives me a small smile, "It was no trouble, Miss Granger," I hear her say before I activate the floo and leave for the Headmasters office.

\--------------------------------------------------

As I step out of the floo and brush the ashes from my clothes, I see that the Professor McGonagall is sitting in the same chair in front of the Headmaster's desk that she occupied yesterday. "Good morning Miss Granger. Please have a seat," the Headmaster says while motioning to the chair that was vacant.

"Good morning Headmaster. Good morning Professor," I say as I take my seat. I look at Professor McGonagall and see a sad but sympathetic smile on her face. A look of almost what could be called pity crosses her features as she stares at me.

"Professor McGonagall and myself have been able to secure your ability to sit for your OWL's once the year has concluded and the students have left for the summer. Now, have you given any thought to a family you may be placed with? I do have a thought but I wanted to see if you had thought of any ideas," Headmaster Dumbledore states as he takes a sip from his tea cup. I shake my head since I haven't really figured out who I could possibly stay with. "May I suggest then that you allow Professor McGonagall to adopt you? You could take your summers here or Professor McGonagall could even speak with my brother, Aberforth, who is the proprietor of the Hogshead to allow you to stay with him. You would be within close proximity to myself and the professor at all times should you have any need of us," the Headmaster stated with a serene looking smile on his face. I glance at Professor McGonagall and see her smiling while nodding her head that she approves of what the Headmaster has said.

"What would be the story of how I came to be adopted by you?" I ask as thoughts start going through my head of what a backstory could be that I was adopted by Professor McGonagall.

"Since you have no family here, you would be my great-niece. I have no children of my own but I do have my two younger brothers. As I don't see them getting married anytime soon, I have no one to carry on my last name. My late husband had a brother who's daughter was married to a Ministry liaison. He was stationed over many parts of the world and last settled in America. Her and her husband were killed a few months ago in an automobile accident. No one knows of his family so there would be no question of your lineage. You knew of your great-aunt who lived here and that is what brought you to Hogwarts. If you are fine with it, I would like to officially adopt you as my daughter but you could keep your last name if you wished," the professor says while keeping eye contact with me. I glance at the Headmaster and he nods his head as well.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to get back to my time. I would be honored to carry the name of McGonagall," I beam at Professor McGonagall. I see that her eyes have filled with unshed tears at my statement. "Will I have the chance to meet my great-uncles? Or would they just be my uncles since I am to be your daughter?" I ask as I wonder if they would likely believe this story.

"You may choose whether to address me as mum or Aunt Minerva. Whichever you like. My brothers travel abroad but return to the country frequently. When they hear of the news of a great-niece that they never knew, I'm sure they will come for a visit. They are quite remarkable men. I'm sure you will take a liking to them quickly," she stated simply. "The Headmaster has already procured the documents for the adoption should you have accepted."

After a few minutes of the documentation being filled out and the Headmaster offering to send the papers to the ministry to be finalized, Professor McGonagall asks, "Would you like to have some breakfast before we travel to the Hogshead to speak with Aberforth? We can take it in the Great Hall and you may sit with me up at the head table. I am sure I will have questions awaiting me after the students have completed their OWL's today."

"I would like that very much, thank you," I smile as I stand and begin making my way to the office door.

"Hermione, my dear," I hear Professor McGonagall say behind me. "I think I need to make one or two alterations to your clothes before we leave. You aren't a student yet so it would not seem appropriate for you to have on school robes."

She has stepped even with me and as I turn to her, she has pulled her wand out and begin to transfigure my school uniform. "There. That should suffice till we may go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get you some proper robes," she comments as she has turned towards the door. I glance down at the garment and draw in a quiet breath. What was once my Gryffindor school robes are now a soft cream and ivory dress robes. My simple black shoes have become cream colored flats with slight sparkles on the toes.

I follow the professor down the stairs and follow her down the path to the Great Hall. "The dress robes are beautiful Professor. Thank you very much," I say.

"First, it was nothing my dear. The color quite becomes you. Secondly, call me Aunt Minerva. You may call me mum if you wish but you don't have to. That is entirely up to you," Professor McGonagall said as we rounded the last corner before stepping into the Great Hall.

I stop and stare as we proceed into the Great Hall. The long 4 house tables were filled with students, all in their respective house colors. I take a quick breath in and feel like I'm back home. The Great Hall that had been filled with chatter only moments ago, suddenly starts to quiet down.

"Come on, my dear. You'll be fine," Professor McGonagall says and smiles quietly. She starts walking down the tables between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. I follow her just a few steps behind her and hold my head up. I may not be sorted into Gryffindor yet but I still have my bravery to rely on.

"Professor McGonagall? Who is this divine angel walking with you?" I hear and look to my left toward the Gryffindor table. As I connect eyes with bright blue eyes, I gasp softly and still my steps. My brain that was on pause when I met those eyes, starts whirling to life. Red hair, blue eyes that has a small scar over his left eye, freckles on his nose, and a disarming smile across his face. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Mister Prewett, this is my niece, Hermione McGonagall. Hermione, this is Mister Prewett," Professor McGonagall says with a slight roll to her eyes.

"Fabian, please. This is my slightly less handsome twin, Gideon," he smiles and reaches his hand towards me as he nods his head to his left. I reach my hand out to shake it while glancing to his twin. My breath hitches and my stomach does a little flip as, instead of Fabian shaking my hand, turns it and kisses my fingers. "Pleased to meet you Hermione," he says while keeping his smile across his face. Gideon reaches his hand out. I glance at him as I remove my hand from Fabian's and place it in his. His mouth quirks into a grin but just shakes my hand. I smile nervously at him and remove my hand.

"Alright, gentlemen. Return to your meals since you have OWL's this morning. We have business to attend to after breakfast. Come along dear," Aunt Minerva says. I turn and follow her but glance over my shoulder to connect eyes with Fabian. He flashes one more million watt smile at me before he turns to his breakfast.

Oh man. Fabian Prewett is gonna be troublesome.


End file.
